


Twenty-dollar Disaster

by Gomdolii



Series: Under The Same Stars (a.k.a Deukae's Valentine) [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gahyeon is a one year old baby of SuaYeon, I’ll edit in the morning when I wake up, This is a mix of things I cooked up in under a day, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomdolii/pseuds/Gomdolii
Summary: Yoohyeon and JiU babysit toddler Gahyeon on Valentine’s Day, get mistaken for kidnapping.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Series: Under The Same Stars (a.k.a Deukae's Valentine) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168061
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Twenty-dollar Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this is Part 2 of Deukae's Valentine's Series, it can be read without having any knowledge of Part 1 (SuaYeon's Valentine), since they're only loosely (and very loosely) connected. But I guess it'd be more fun to have done so XD.

**-Twenty-dollar Disaster-**

Time and again, Yoohyeon wishes for their group of friends to not live so far away from each other in such a city. Now was one of them, as her sore legs complained the whole walk from the bus stop to Jiu’s apartment, then back from said apartment to the bus stop, only for her to have another bus ride that led to Bora and Siyeon’s apartment. The hangover from yesterday wasn’t really helping her either.

_It’s only 9 in the morning, and I already feel like death itself._

Jiu opened the doors almost immediately as she shoved her phone into her jeans’ front pocket, after hanging up a hesitant Siyeon who at the time was on the other side of town, at a beach, with her wife Bora, leaving a fussy little angel in the form of Lee Gahyeon in their care.

‘Where is she?’ Yoohyeon asked, taking off her shoes, a glimpse of Jiu’s wavy hair disappearing as she rushed back into the kitchen.

‘Here.’ Jiu replied.

The sweet scent of steamed milk lingered in the air when she entered the kitchen. She set down Jiu’s things on the dining table and went her way to see Gahyeon in her highchair, eating, no, playing around with her food.

‘Good morning, Gahyeonnie!’ She knelt down and patted the girl’s little hairs with a wide smile. If the smell of baby shampoo was any indication, she had already been given a bath.

Gahyeon, meanwhile, didn’t even bother to acknowledge Yoohyeon’s presence in any way.

‘She’s been fussy all morning. She just calmed down a while ago.’

She looked up to see Jiu leaning on the counter, staring at them with loving eyes.

_How can one person be so attractive in simple jeans and a sweatshirt?_

Jiu, apparently.

Yoohyeon got up and walked over, and gave a peck to kiss her girlfriend’s cheek. Jiu hadn’t expected that, her cheeks becoming a warm shade of red.

‘Happy Valentine’s day.’ Yoohyeon said to her.

Jiu smiled, her eyes disappearing along with it. Yoohyeon thinks it’s the cutest thing in the entire world.

‘Happy Valentine’s day.’

Jiu replied, holding Yoohyeon by the waist to pull her closer, hands slowly shoving inside each of her back-pocket. That gesture had always excited her, filling her with a sense of joy she didn’t know how to react to. Too bad she had to ruin the moment by asking the next question.

‘Although I don’t understand why you had to agree to babysit on this exact day.’ She pouted.

She will admit she had been a tad bit upset that the two of them couldn’t spend the day together by themselves. Also at the same time, she loves Jiu more than anything, so naturally, she had said yes.

Besides, a day with Gahyeon would sound fun..right?

‘Well, because-’

Gahyeon began crying, and Jiu ran to her in an instant, leaving Yoohyeon with an unanswered question, staring back at the now-empty kitchen counter.

‘What’s wrong?’ She asked, turning around to help.

‘I don’t know, maybe she needs a new diaper. Can you go bring one for me in her room?’

Yoohyeon did as told and watched Jiu take the reins on the steps as they both sat on the floor, carefully changing the diaper with Gahyeon laid down on the living room sofa. Soon her cries turn into soft coos and Yoohyeon was impressed by the accuracy of Jiu’s guess.

‘Now you’re all ready to go out and spend the day with us, Gahyeon-nie.’ Jiu said to Gahyeon playfully, before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Then she snuggled closer and tickled Gahyeon’s tummy, making the baby burst into a giggle. Yoohyeon found herself smiling, and then felt a little jealous for no reason.

 _Great._ She didn’t think the day where she’ll have to compete for Jiu’s affection will come this soon, especially with a one-year-old baby girl at that.

‘Come on, let’s go before she gets fussy again.’

> _Bus fare [From Yoohyeon’s apartment to Jiu’s] = $2.25_
> 
> _Bus fare [From Jiu’s apartment to Bora and Siyeon’s] = $2.25_
> 
> _Total = $5.00_

Gahyeon wouldn’t stop struggling out of Yoohyeon’s grasp their whole car ride to the town’s square. Even though Jiu was the one driving her car, her eyes were on the backseat more than they were on the road in front. That was a little concerning, to say the least.

‘She wants you, Jiu. She’s not letting me hold her.’

‘You two just need to get close. Now is the perfect time.’

The moment Gahyeon saw Jiu as they exited the car, her small hand stretched out to where she was as if telling, in her own non-verbal way, that she wanted Jiu.

‘What did I tell you? She wants you.’

Yoohyeon handed Gahyeon over. Suddenly she was hit with a warm sensation in her chest at the sight that laid before her. The morning sun shone directly behind Jiu, its rays appearing and disappearing as Jiu moved around, bouncing and readjusting the small bucket hat on Gahyeon’s head. By some chance, Jiu had been wearing a similar bucket hat, which only made the scene feel more complete.

She went over to shield them both from the heat, and the three of them made their way to the city’s park. They looked somewhat odd between the couples that ventured the area, with matching shirts, holding flowers, or teddy bears and chocolate boxes in hand.

The only thing Yoohyeon held was Gahyeon’s bag of things, and the only thing Jiu held was Gahyeon as they walked around, pointing out everything they see back to Gahyeon, in the hopes that the girl speaks the words. It had been one of the instructions Siyeon had told her.

Neither Jiu nor Yoohyeon could make her speak, except for some ‘oo-oh’ and ‘ah-ah’s.

The real trouble began when they sat down at a café nearby, trying to get Gahyeon to eat her lunch and drink her milk. She’d thrown a fit, sitting butt-down on one of the round tables, crying into the afternoon.

None of her toys didn’t soothe her, not even the new one Jiu had bought for her, none of the methods Siyeon had instructed them barely made her calm down.

‘What’s wrong this time?’ Yoohyeon asked through Gahyeon’s loud cries, then immediately disregarded her question as she added, ‘God, she’s as loud as her mother.’

‘Which one?’ Jiu asked. Their gazes met and Yoohyeon took the opportunity to talk through her deadpanned eyes.

_Isn’t it obvious which one I’m talking about?_

‘Right. Of course.’

Jiu grabbed Gahyeon up and slowly bounced her up and down again, but it only worsened their situation. With a strength Yoohyeon thought impossible for a toddler to have, Gahyeon flailed all of her four limbs around to break free, so hard that Yoohyeon herself had to hover over in case she did fall down.

‘I don’t know what she wants, Yoohyeon.’

‘Maybe it’s the heat.’

‘Then find a bathroom for me, please.’

Yoohyeon looked around, squinting to find one, where she was met by curious and sympathetic eyes of the strangers around her.

_Is this what those two have to deal with on a daily basis?_

She knew they were starting to be a bother to the others, but what could they possibly do? It wasn’t like the problem could be solved by throwing Gahyeon into a river, although that’s a dark idea forming inside her head at the moment.

No, Jiu would kill me if that happens, and Bora unnie will follow me to hell just so she can kill me again.

> _Caramel Macchiato x2 = $7.50_
> 
> _Total =$12.50_

Once they were out of the bathroom, after putting Gahyeon into a light half-moon onesie, they were met with another surprise. A police officer made their way toward them, putting his hands on his waist as he got closer.

‘Is everything alright here, ma’am?’

‘Uh, yeah. She’s just a little fussy today.’

The police officer inspected them up and down with his eyes, then replied.

‘There’s no easy way to say this, but we’ve had a few people coming over to us, saying they’re..worried about the..nature of your situation.’

Jiu and Yoohyeon exchanged glances.

They have no idea what he was talking about, that was for sure.

‘Pardon?’

‘Is there any way you could prove to us that this girl’s yours?’

Yoohyeon blinked, taken aback by the mildly insulting request.

‘She’s the daughter of a friend of ours. We’re babysitting them. If that’s what you’re asking.’

‘Okay, is there any way you could prove that?’

Jiu had been polite, but Yoohyeon for sure was not going to be spoken to that way when they haven’t done anything close to what the man was probably suggesting.

‘How can we possibly prove something like that to you, do you actually want us to call her mother for you? We don’t have babysitting badges like you, officer.’

The anger sifted out of nowhere. Maybe it was the frustration of handling Gahyeon or the heat, and now this dude is here acting heroically just because some people some pathetic on-lookers thought they looked suspicious.

‘Babysitters do have certificates.’

Yoohyeon tried not to react to that, so far she hadn’t done anything illegal but it was about to change if Jiu hadn’t got in between them, still bouncing Gahyeon with her hands.

She sighed. _‘Once punched an officer in the face’_ would have been a good story to talk about at parties.

‘I’m sure you have good intentions, and I understand how it must look for someone outside. Say we don’t have anything to prove to you, is there anything you can do to help us prove ourselves?’

‘You can come to the station with us, there’s been a lot of kidnappings around the area lately, so we’ve got resources for that.’

‘Okay then.’

As they got seated at the back of the cop car, the first thing that went through her head was the stares they were sure to get from the bystanders.

The second thing was that if Siyeon and Bora had gotten word of what was happening, Yoohyeon probably wouldn’t live to see another day.

If they both agreed to not talk of it and carry the secret to their graves, they’d be fine.

She was at the beginning of saying “Let’s not..’ when Gahyeon suddenly cooed.

‘kop carr..’ She mumbled, pointing at the window.

‘Fuck.’ Yoohyeon blurted out in response.

Contrary to popular belief, Gahyeon didn’t repeat whatever Yoohyeon had cursed. Instead, she spoke out another proper word, that sent chills down Yoohyeon’s spine.

‘kwidnappun..’

Yoohyeon didn’t know whether to laugh or to cry.

🍼 🚓 💵 

Fortunately for them, things progressed much better at the station. They traced Jiu’s car back to where it had been the whole morning, checked the traffic cams, and called up the doorman at Siyeon’s apartment to confirm the facts.

Jiu seemed to be handling the situation well, while Yoohyeon on the other hand was having an existential crisis of her own.

Just yesterday she had been black-out drunk at a bar with zero worries in her life and now she’s on the verge of being wrongly accused of toddler abduction.

When asked why they didn’t call Siyeon and Bora themselves, the cop shrugged.

‘Kidnappers and hostage holders tend to make the parents deny anything to us, threatening to hurt the baby or the child if they don’t.’

Having proved their innocence, they let them go, repeatedly apologizing for the misunderstanding.

‘Hey, I apologize for the misunderstanding.’ The cop said, for the 100th time that afternoon, and now again, after having dropped them back off near Jiu’s car.

‘I have a son, only a few months old, so I might have been a little over the top with you two.’

‘Don’t worry about it, sir. You probably had some good reason to.’

‘It might just be an observation, but, maybe she misses her parents. Fussy or not.’

At the mention of her parents, as if on cue, Yoohyeon saw Gahyeon blink once, twice, then burst into tears.

‘Oh no.’ Jiu said with tiredness.

‘Give me her.’ Yoohyeon said, practically taking Gahyeon away just so that Jiu could have some much-needed rest, propping her up on her arm.

‘Aren’t you a little sunshine?’

‘That’s it.’ Jiu said suddenly.

‘What?’

‘Sing her a song, Yoohyeon.’

‘A song?’

‘Yeah, sing it.’

‘Baby-shark?’

‘Fuck no.’

Yoohyeon looked at her with wide-eyes, slightly dumbfounded at the outburst.

‘Okay, um..’ She cleared her throat and started humming the first rhythm that came to her mind while patting Gahyeon’s back gingerly to the beat.

‘You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy..’

Gahyeon slowly calmed down, but Yoohyeon didn’t want to risk it, so she kept singing the song on repeat for a good amount of their car ride back to the apartment until Gahyeon finally fell asleep, tired from the day’s activities.

Internally, she had been screaming with happiness.

_Who knew all it took to put the little loud angel to sleep was to sing ‘You are my sunshine’ on repeat?_

🍼 🚓 💵 

Gahyeon had bonded with Yoohyeon at last after all. She let herself be tickled in the tummy, she laughed when Yoohyeon did Peek-A-Boo at her, she even willingly ate the dinner that Yoohyeon had fed her.

The familiar buzz of the doorbell sounded, all their attention turning towards the door. Minji was the first to get up, while Yoohyeon took hold of Gahyeon and followed behind. As soon as she heard her mother's voice, her small hand stretched out like it always did.

‘Ma..ma..’

Bora came rushing. ‘Omo, my little Gahyeon-nie already calling me?’ Siyeon was right behind, smiling as she saw Gahyeon together with Bora.

‘We missed you so much.’ Bora said, kissing her daughter’s face all around. Yoohyeon walked closer and hugged Jiu from behind, resting her head on top of her girlfriend’s shoulders.

‘Did you guys have fun today?’ Siyeon asked, playing with Gahyeon’s little fingers.

Flashes of memory rolled down in Yoohyeon’s mind. She prayed that neither one of them would let the event slip, and yet her prayers had gone unanswered, with Gahyeon once again mumbling the two words that she forever had on loop since the afternoon.

‘kop carr..’

‘kwidnappun.’

Yoohyeon thought her heart had stopped.

The mothers’ confused eyes were on the two of them, waiting for some kind of elaboration. Jiu cleared her throat, and slowly, she began.

‘We can explain.’

🍼 🚓 💵 

So they escaped Bora’s wraith in the end. She had been too excited to be with her daughter that she simply shrugged it off and continued to laugh at the luck the two of them seemed to have with cops and law enforcement.

Today had been one hell of a day.

‘We’re good with Cherry and Pie right?’ Yoohyeon now asked Jiu, as they crossed the street after having dinner at a diner near Jiu’s apartment.

A motorcycle whiffed past them, and Yoohyeon had been momentarily distracted to not have noticed it. The speed was so fast they could hear the wind blow into their ears. Jiu pulled her back in time.

‘Be careful!’

‘We didn’t get ourselves bailed out of possible jail-time just so we can get hit by a motorcycle and die.’

Yoohyeon laughed, suddenly getting shy of the embarrassment they had faced today. They continued their walk in the dark, and it wasn’t until they reached a small lamp-post that Jiu asked again.

‘Do you know why I agreed to this today?’

‘You wanted me to experience the enjoyment of riding at the backseat of a cop car?’

Jiu laughed, her adorable laughter filling the quiet steady evening.

‘No, I get it. It’s their anniversary. You want them to spend some time together.’

‘Half-correct.’

‘Only half?’

‘I didn’t mind that it was Valentine’s day because,’ Jiu pulled her closer, stroking Yoohyeon’s hair away from her face, ‘with you, every day feels like Valentine’s day to me. I don’t need chocolates or flowers to know that we love each other.’

Yoohyeon couldn’t say anything back immediately. It was a simple answer, but it was enough for her. She felt grateful that she gets to be the one loved by Kim Minji. It’s almost been two years since they have been dating and every day she wakes up wondering if this was a dream, because it was all too good to be true.

And yet it was.

‘That wasn’t too cheesy, was it?’

Yoohyeon couldn’t help but smile.

‘Why, did you google it?’ She replied, hugging Jiu back.

Jiu laughed again. Yoohyeon doesn’t think she can ever get enough of that adorable laugh.

The lamp-post flickered as if telling them to stop being all lovey-dovey and leave the place. Jiu took Yoohyeon’s hand in hers and led them back on the sidewalk.

‘So if you really don’t need chocolate, does that mean I get to eat all the Ferrero Rocher I bought for you yesterday?’

‘How dare you, Kim Yoohyeon.’

> _Burger & Fries =$5.60_
> 
> _Milkshake = $3.20_
> 
> _Total Expenses = $ 21.30._

**Author's Note:**

> Fun-fact, JiYoo met each other at SuaYeon's wedding,..and the rest was history XD.
> 
> Thank you for reading! DamDong Version will be out soon! XD


End file.
